Decisions Come With A Price 0x
by blissful DREAMER 0x
Summary: This is the first of hopefully a few more stories about the adventures of Dean, Sam & Dean's girlfriend I made up named Taylor. When mysterious drownings take place will they be able to stop them? Read to find out.
1. The Hunt

"Dean, stop!" Taylor giggled as Dean slid his arms around her waist with a grin. Dean gave her a long kiss on the cheek and Taylor turned her face towards him so they were now kissing on the lips. Dean heard a door open a few feet away and they pulled away from each other to find Sam standing at the door, looking a little embarrassed to be intruding.

"Oh, sorry," Sam said quietly, blushing a little. He kept his eyes nervously on the ground as he walked across the room, grabbed his laptop and then stood by the door, obviously not leaving anytime soon.

Dean guessed Sam needed to talk to him about something and quickly turned to Taylor and gave her a quick kiss before signaling with his eyes that he needed to talk to Sam. She nodded, understanding perfectly, and smiled at Dean before walking out the door. Dean saw that Sam's eyes followed her as she left and when Sam caught Dean looking at him he quickly looked at the ground nervously, cleared his throat and took a seat on the chair at the hotel room they were staying at.

"I found something in a local paper about these weird deaths happening at this Lake Redding nearby," Sam informed Dean after a few awkward moments of silence. Dean stared at his brother who was booting up his laptop, probably to research more about whatever he was talking about.

"And you don't think these might just be accidental drownings?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know," Sam started uneasily. "There have been four in the last two weeks." Dean's eyes widened, realizing that his brother could be on to something.

"Well, that _does_ seem a little out of the ordinary," Dean agreed, rubbing his chin and pacing across the room.

"So, do you want to check this out then?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean from across the room.

"Definitely," Dean agreed quickly and stopped pacing. He took a seat on the edge of one of the two queen beds in the room. There was a pull-out couch in the sitting room where Dean slept. He trusted Sam and Taylor in the same room but he did admit he got a little uneasy when Sam stared at her.

"So, are we taking Taylor?" Dean asked casually a few moments later.

"You sure she's not going to distract you?" Sam teased with a grin and Dean shot him a look before responding.

"Please," he started. "I'm a professional." Sam concealed his laughter with his palm as Dean continued. "Besides, her parents are hunters so I'm sure she can deal with this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but she never mentioned having any experience hunting evil spirits or anything like that," Sam pointed out and Dean realized his brother was right.

"Look, she's tough," Dean said. "I think she can handle it." Sam turned back to his computer, realizing that there wasn't much more to argue about with Dean because he would always have something to say back.

Taylor was Dean's current girlfriend and they'd met around 2 months ago at a job they were doing in Idaho. An extremely dangerous creature was holding her hostage since it knew that her parents had been hunting it and was close to killing her before Dean, Sam and her parents rescued her and destroyed the creature. Taylor was extremely grateful and she and Dean immediately hit it off. Taylor's parents had begun to trust Sam and Dean so they allowed Taylor to go on a few hunts with them for a few weeks. This was the first hunt they had discovered since she'd came with them but Dean wasn't so sure he was ready to see Taylor possibly in danger again.

Even though he hadn't known her, Dean always felt a pang of sympathy and another part of him almost took over when he had to save a girl. They always looked so helpless and Dean couldn't help but have a fighting need to make sure they were saved ASAP and the creature or spirit trying to kill them was brutally destroyed. Taylor was a great girl and Dean was already starting to really fall for her. He didn't want to end like Sam if something ever happened to Taylor just like what happened to Jess. He could never forgive himself for that and vowed to _never_ let it happen.

Not to mention, Taylor was _totally _Dean's type. She was fearless, tough, gorgeous and wasn't needy at all. Dean _did _love being the hero and coming to the rescue but it was nice not to have to worry about if Taylor was okay constantly. She had been holding off the creature that tried to kill her months ago pretty well with minor damage; only a few cuts and bruises that had healed. Taylor had long dark brown hair, amazing green eyes and tanned skin. She had a great figure and Dean knew that she could be a model if she ever wanted to but knew that wasn't exactly Taylor's favorite career choice.

Dean told Sam that he needed to go to the bathroom and departed the room quickly. He walked quietly into the sitting area in their hotel room and saw Taylor sitting on the pull-out couch watching the local news. She had probably heard Sam talking about the job and probably wanted to research and see if it was on the news at all. Dean grinned and tiptoed to the back of the couch. He put his hands on her shoulders slowly and felt her jump a little. She swung around and slapped him playfully on the arm, obviously startled.

"Whatcha watching?" Dean asked curiously, even though he probably already knew the answer.

"Just the news," She replied casually. "I heard you and Sam talking about local drownings so I put on the news and they just finished talking about it. No one knows what's causing it though." Dean stared off, wondering if something evil could really be causing these drownings. He realized he had to be right after what he heard from Taylor next.

"You know what the weirdest part is though?" Taylor asked him, not waiting for a response before continuing. "All of the victims could swim. Their families are dumbstruck because they don't know how it happened."

Dean nodded, deciding that this had to be his kind of case. How else would good swimmers drown in a lake where they'd probably swam their entire life? He'd dealt with angry spirits in the water before and knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"That _is_ weird," Dean agreed after a few moments of thought.

"Do you want to check it out tomorrow?" Taylor suggested, looking up at Dean from where she sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to Sam now." Dean agreed and started to walk away from the couch to Sam's room but Taylor grabbed his wrist, holding him back.

"I'm coming too, Dean," She told him sternly, staring into his eyes.

"I don't know if you should . . ." Dean started and trailed off. Taylor looked at him confused and slightly offended. Dean didn't know what had come over him but when he thought of Taylor being put in danger he felt less confident than when he had talked to Sam a few minutes previously. He knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if he'd let Taylor come just to put her in danger.

"W-what?" Taylor asked a few moments later, making sure she'd heard right.

"I just don't know if you should come with us," Dean stated and Taylor shot him a glare.

"What, you don't think I can handle it?" Taylor asked with a glare, sounding offended. She got up off the couch and walked around it until she was right in front of Dean. She looked up into his eyes and suddenly she flashed back to memory of when she was 12 years old . . .

"_Mom, Dad, why can't I come with you?" Taylor whined, trailing behind her parents as they rushed around the house gathering clothes, weapons and other items they'd need for their latest hunt. _

"_No sweetheart, it's too dangerous," Her father told her sternly, pulling on his brown leather jacket he always wore and had had forever. _

"_I can handle it!" Taylor told them, trying her best to sound tough and mature but she could tell her parents weren't listening to her. She knew they only wanted her to stay safe but she hated being alone while they were off on adventures. The biggest adventure she went through was going to the dance with the cutest boy in school. _

"_We'll be back in a few days, hun," Her mother told her with a smile, kissed Taylor on the forehead and departed. Her father gave her a big hug and quick kiss on the cheek before he departed behind her mother, leaving Taylor alone and wishing that once her parents would let her go on a hunt with them. _

Taylor snapped back to reality, hearing her boyfriend talking to her sternly. "I just don't want anything to happen to you," Dean admitted, putting his strong hands on her shoulders and looking right into her eyes. Taylor almost fell under his spell but snapped back and glared at him, pushing his hands away.

"Well, I can take care of myself!" She shouted at him and took off in the direction of her room when she realized Sam was in there. She sighed and then took off towards the bathroom. She was almost there when she felt Dean grab her shoulder and swing her around.

"I know you can," He told her.

"Look, I can and will take care of myself so I'm coming with you and Sam on that hunt and there's nothing you can do to make me not go." Taylor told him with a glare and stormed off to the bathroom, locking herself inside before Dean could stop her again. She slid down the wall and collapsed into tears, having an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu.


	2. The Lake

Dean sat on the pull-out couch in the hotel room thinking about what had taken place only hours ago. He'd had a big fight with Taylor and she hadn't spoken to him since. He'd actually hardly seen her since then. She'd spent at least an hour in the bathroom with the water running. Dean knew she wanted him to think she was taking a shower but he knew she'd been crying. Every other time he tried to talk to her again she just glared coldly at him and locked herself in her room with Sam. He felt really bad about what had happened but he just wished she'd understand that he was just looking out for her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Dean," A voice woke him out of his thoughts and he snapped his head around to see Sam come out of his and Taylor's room, looking over at him. "You ready to go?"

Dean knew that Sam meant the hunt they'd be starting today. They were going to go to the lake where the drownings took place and investigate; maybe even ask a few families about what happened. The only difference was that Taylor insisted on coming and wouldn't let anyone tell her differently. Dean guessed she was still getting ready in her room.

"Yeah," Dean responded after a few seconds, pushing himself off of the couch. He pulled his leather jacket on and ran his hand through his hair as he walked over to where Sam stood. Just then Taylor opened the door and walked out, refusing to make eye contact with either of them. She wore an emerald green hoodie, dark wash jeans and chocolate brown clogs. Her long dark hair was in its usual style but her face looked a little flushed as if she'd recently been crying. Dean stopped himself from apologizing again to Taylor since he knew it was pointless and followed her and Sam out the door.

By the time Dean pulled the Impala up to Lake Redding, a half an hour had passed and police cars and mini vans crowded the small parking lot. Police were still searching the area for the bodies that were still missing and Dean guessed that the mini vans were the victim's families'. A few mothers stood together crying while the victims' siblings sat at some of the picnic tables silently, looking like they were deep in thought.

Dean, Sam and Taylor walked over to the crying mothers and they immediately tried to get themselves together and wiped their stray tears, turning towards them.

"Who are you?" A blonde mother asked as she wiped a tear off that was sliding down her cheek.

"I'm Dean," Dean started and then pointed to Sam and Taylor. "And this is my brother Sam and my girlfriend Taylor." He felt Taylor's glare on the back of his head when he said, "girlfriend," but tried to ignore it and continued. "We're here to help solve this case." Some of the mothers looked hopeful, even a tad cheerful, while some still seemed suspicious.

"I think the police can take care of it," A brunette mother said a little rudely and looked away from Sam, Dean and Taylor as if they didn't matter.

"I think they can use all the help they can get," Sam pointed out as they turned to see one of the policemen leaning towards the water too far and falling in. The other officer he was with quickly pulled him out and tried to dry him off.

"We're just trying to help you find out what happened to your kids," Taylor pointed out and Sam and Dean both stared at her. It was the first time she'd talked since at least last night so it was a little strange to hear her voice again. She still avoided Dean's eyes.

"Well," the blonde mother started, seeming to agree with them. "I guess more help couldn't hurt." Then she broke into sobs. "Anything to find out what happened to my Maddie." A few of the other mothers hugged her while Sam, Dean and Taylor gave sympathetic looks and started off towards the lake.

"So, where should we start?" Sam asked after a few minutes of walking, looking out to the huge lake.

"I think we should split up and use our EMF scanners to see if there's anything weird going on around here," Dean suggested and Sam nodded in agreement. Dean looked at Taylor but she immediately looked away so he suggested she go with Sam and he go alone.

"So, how will we know once there's something going on?" Taylor asked a few minutes later as she and Sam walked around the lake. He held the EMF scanner out towards the lake and so far it wasn't picking up much.

"The EMF scanner will start flashing red and making this loud noise," Sam informed her and she nodded. "Trust me, you'll know." Taylor chuckled as they continued to walk.

"So, did you find anything?" Sam asked Dean once they met up again around an hour later.

"Not much," Dean admitted. "It went off a few times the closer I got to the lake but I wasn't about to go diving in to check it out if you know what I mean." Sam laughed while Taylor looked away, crossing her arms over her chest coldly.

"I don't know if whatever it is would go for you anyway, Dean." Sam pointed out a few moments later. "It seems to have a liking to kids. It didn't do anything when that cop fell in." Dean nodded seeing his point.

"Were there any witnesses to any of the drownings?" Dean wondered aloud.

"On the report on the news they said that one of the victims' siblings had seen the whole thing but wasn't sure to do. She's been speechless since, probably baffled by whatever she saw," Taylor told them and Sam and Dean immediately looked over to the picnic tables where the siblings sat. One stood out in particular. None of them were talking except for a few that were hugging each other and whispering words of comforts into each other's ears. A little girl who looked around the age of 9 with long blonde hair and wide blue eyes sat alone at a picnic table staring out to the lake, looking deep in thought. Sam and Dean looked at each other and knew that had to be the girl.

Sam and Dean started walking to the picnic tables when Taylor grabbed them both by the arm. "Sorry, did you miss the part where I said she's been speechless since the drowning?" Taylor asked them and Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Hey, maybe we can get her to talk," Dean said optimistically but Taylor gave him a doubtful look.

"She won't even talk to her own family. You really think she's going to talk to you?" Taylor asked negatively and Dean shot her a look.

"Well, it's worth a try," Dean trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, maybe she has a connection with the deaths like that kid from Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin?" Sam suggested and Dean nodded, seeing that idea was possible.

"But why would she drown her own brother?" Taylor asked and Sam and Dean realized her point.

"Maybe he wouldn't share his crayons," Dean joked with a laugh and Taylor and Sam shot him a glare.

"This isn't the time to be joking, Dean," Taylor snapped coldly at him. Dean looked at her with a small smile, glad that she was talking to him again, even if she was still not technically being her usual peppy self.

"Look, I say we go back to a library or something and research all the drownings that have happened at this lake. Maybe we'll get a lead on what's doing all of this," Sam suggested after a few moments of awkward silence between the 3. They all nodded and drove away from Lake Redding.

"Find anything?" Dean asked from across the library. The old librarian glared coldly at him and put her index finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet. He smiled innocently and she walked away.

"There's been a few accidental drownings in the last 50 years," Sam started, staring at the websites he was looking through. "But nothing sounds 'angry spirit' material." Sam used air quotes around angry spirit.

"One did sound a little weird though," Sam admitted and Dean walked over to the computer at the local library Sam sat at and looked at the screen. "There's one that happened only around 10 years ago. The whole family was asleep when it happened except for the father and obviously the daughter who drowned. He claimed he was watching TV downstairs and that his daughter, Kristi was going out for a swim and when she didn't come back when she said she was going to he went out to look for her. He says he couldn't find her anywhere and when they searched the lake the next day they didn't find a body." Dean's eyes widened at the story, definitely seeing how this sounded a bit weird.

"So, are you thinking that the dad might have had something to do with this?" Dean asked, looking at his younger brother. Taylor sat at a table around 30 feet away looking through old newspapers.

"The victim's brother did admit she'd had a huge fight with her dad before she went to swim. She said she needed to cool off and that was the last they heard from her." Sam informed him.

"And the police didn't find this weird?" Dean asked, a little shocked on why he and his brother could see this case was a bit out of the ordinary and the police wouldn't.

"Actually they questioned the father right after this newspaper came out but they said his story checked out fine and nothing else has been done about it." Sam told Dean and he shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"Does this family live around here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, only about fifteen minutes from the lake, why?" Sam asked curiously, looking up at Dean.

"We're having a talk with this dad tomorrow," Dean told him and walked back to the computer he was sitting at.

"Dean," Sam started uneasily, then lowered his voice and walked over to Dean once he saw the librarian glaring at him. "I'm sure this guy hasn't been questioned in at least 10 years and I don't think he's just going to admit to murdering his daughter."

"What is with all the negativity today?" Dean said looking at Sam and then across the library at Taylor. Sam laughed and Dean turned back to his computer. "Look, this may be the lead we've been looking for and I'm not going to just give up because you don't think he'll want to talk to about it. No one will, but we still have to try, Sam." Dean looked right into Sam's eyes and Sam knew that Dean wasn't giving up on this that easily. Sam finally nodded and walked back over to his computer to gather his things.


	3. More Information

Sam awoke the next morning to Dean nudging his shoulder. He slowly opened his right eye to see Dean standing over him impatiently. Sam thought this was definitely different than usual since he was usually waking Dean up everyday. Sam groaned and turned over in his bed.

"Come on, Sam," Dean practically pleaded. "We have to go interview that dude today." Sam turned back to Dean and shot him a confused glare.

"And we have to go at," Sam started and looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, "7AM, why?"

"I just want to get a fresh start," Dean said, walking away from Sam's bed. "I want to stop whatever's doing this before it kills anyone else." Sam nodded, seeing his brother's point and groggily sat up in his bed. He looked over at Taylor's bed and saw that it was made already and she wasn't in it. He looked around the room curiously.

"Where's Taylor?" Sam asked his brother. Dean immediately looked over at Sam when he mentioned Taylor.

"She was gone before I woke up," Dean told him. "She left a note saying she went out to breakfast alone to think for a few hours." Sam nodded, understanding, and got up off of the bed.

Taylor sat in a booth at the local diner sipping her coffee out of a stainless white mug and taking small bites of her blueberry muffin. She'd been sitting in this same booth for the past hour and hadn't gotten much thinking done. Her mind was filled with _way_ too many thoughts to concentrate. She hadn't talked to Dean as her boyfriend in at least a few days, hadn't spoken to her parents in over a week and couldn't shake the feeling that Sam was constantly staring at her.

"Excuse me?" A voice woke Taylor out of her thoughts. She jumped a little in her seat, startled, and turned to see one of the mothers from the lake. She had long chestnut brown hair, looked only around 27, and had a surprisingly thin figure for a mother of 2.

"Aren't you one of the ones who came to check out the lake yesterday?" The mother asked curiously.

"Yeah," Taylor responded with a smile, trying to be as comforting as possible to someone who'd obviously lost one of her children to whatever her, Sam, and Dean were hunting.

"Have you found anything?" The mother asked her, gesturing to the seat opposite Taylor, silently asking if she could sit. Taylor nodded and the mother took a seat.

"Not yet, but don't worry; we'll find out what happened to your child." Taylor said confidently, hoping that she was right.

"Thanks," the mother responded with a smile, obviously believing Taylor. Suddenly the mother's smile faded. "The thing that really gets to me is what my daughter told me happened right before my son drowned." Taylor shot her a confused and curious look so she continued. "My daughter, Lillie, told me that my son, Chad, was pointing out to the lake and jumping up and down saying that he saw his daddy. Now, my husband died from a car crash last year so he must have been hallucinating, right? I mean, maybe he was just seeing things and that's what Lillie thought but when he said he was going to go swim with daddy she ignored it but he ended up drowning." The mother burst into heavy sobs and Taylor reached her hand across the table and touched the mother's hand comfortingly. The mother smiled weakly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's just so hard losing your husband and than a year later losing one of your children. I just don't know how much more I can take." The mother confessed and broke down into sobs again. Taylor got up from her seat and slid in next to the mother, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder and let her just cry.

Taylor got back to the hotel an hour later, opening the door quietly, trying not to be heard. Unfortunately Sam and Dean were sitting on the pull-out couch watching TV and had turned around to see who was opening their front door. Taylor stood there awkwardly as she slipped off her chocolate brown hoodie to reveal an aqua colored tank top.

"How was breakfast?" Dean asked a few moments later with a little edge to his voice. Taylor casually walked around the couch and took a seat on a chair nearby. Sam and Dean's eyes never left her.

"Fine," she replied nonchalantly, stretching a little on the surprisingly comfy chair.

"I actually ran into one of the mothers from the lake," Taylor added a few moments later casually. Dean and Sam's eyes immediately lit up just as Taylor had expected and they both stammered before getting out the question they wanted to ask.

"And did she say anything?" Sam asked eagerly, staring intently at Taylor.

"We actually talked for awhile," Taylor told them, draping her hoodie over the arm of the chair she sat on. "She mentioned that her son, Chad, had been saying that his dad was swimming out in the lake and that he seemed really excited about it." Sam and Dean shot her confused looks so she continued. "The problem is that his dad died a year ago in a car accident so they assumed he was just being an average 5 year old and he was just seeing things but that was the last they ever heard from him." Sam and Dean's eyes widened in realization and for a few moments they just sat there thinking before Dean spoke up.

"So, you're saying that this kid basically saw the ghost of his dad, went 'swimming with him,' and the next they knew, no more Chad?" Dean confirmed, using air quotes. Taylor nodded and Dean looked away to think.

"So, do you think it's the dad doing the drownings now?" Sam asked a few seconds later. The question was mostly directed at Dean but Taylor shrugged.

"Nah," Dean started, looking at the ground in thought. "I still think it might be the angry spirit of that girl who drowned but she's using people these little kids had lost or loved to lure them into the lake." Sam and Taylor nodded in agreement and Dean smiled at Taylor.

"Well, now we're one step closer to solving this case," Dean said with a smile at Taylor. "Nice work, Tay." She looked away, blushing slightly and Sam smiled too.

"So, what should we do now?" Sam asked curiously a few moments later.

"I say we go back to the lake tomorrow and try and talk to the mothers. We'll see if they're have been any recent deaths in the family that may have affected their kids and lured them into the lake. I don't think we'll mention that to them just yet but once we know how this spirit ticks, we'll be able to stop it." Dean suggested and Sam nodded.

"I wanna put this thing with the rest of them," Dean said, obviously meaning the other demons that Sam and Dean had hunted. Dean seemed really determined in this hunt and Sam knew that his brother would go to the ends of the Earth to solve it.


	4. The Surprise

At Lake Redding the next day Sam and Taylor stood by the bank holding out their EMF scanners as Dean talked to the mothers a few hundred yards away. Around 10 minutes later he walked back over to them.

"Well, their story matches the mother's from the diner," Dean informed them. "They've all had someone die recently in their family: husband, sister, brother, other child . . ." Dean trailed off, gesturing with his hand that he could keep going on and on.

"But wouldn't one of these kids realize that their relative is dead and couldn't possibly be out there swimming?" Taylor asked, gesturing out to the spacious lake.

"Tay, 5 year olds have imaginations," Dean started. "And that means that if they see something, even something impossible, that they usually believe it. They don't have much common sense." Sam nodded in agreement so Taylor shrugged.

"So, are we sure that these drownings are only happening to kids?" Taylor asked nervously.

"Well, no one older than 7 has said to have seen anything like this before they drowned so, I'm guessing," Dean told her and she looked away, looking a little relieved. Dean wanted to ask why but decided not to.

"So, how are we going to stop these drownings from happening?" Sam asked curiously after few moments of silence. "This spirit's just going to keep luring kids into the lake until her anger suffices, which could take centuries."

"Well, her dad's still alive, right?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, and then his eyes widened in shock seeing what his brother meant.

"Dean, we're not sacrificing this guy to the spirit!" Sam exclaimed, a little shocked that his brother would want to do the same thing that happened in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. They hadn't wanted the sheriff to sacrifice himself but he had been drowned before they could stop him.

"I didn't say we were," Dean said, sounding a little offended that Sam would accuse of him of wanting to do that. "Maybe we can bring him here to apologize to the lake, the spirit will hear and maybe she'll go back to resting." Dean pointed out hopefully and Taylor gave him a doubtful look.

"Dean, this guy's not going to apologize to the lake when he says that he didn't murder his daughter. He'll deny it and kids will just keep dying." Taylor told him and he shot her a smirk silently saying, "Thanks for the positive-ness," She returned it with an, "I know, right?" smile.

"Look, if we tell him how desperate these mothers are and how many kids he's killing because of his lies than I'm sure he'll cave," Dean said hopefully, gesturing to the crying mothers. He hoped to God that he was right and saw by Sam and Taylor's shrugs that it was time to have a talk with this guy.

Sam, Dean and Taylor walked over to the man's house, which was only on the other side of the lake. It was a small gray house with a few windows and some fishing equipment on the wraparound porch. Dean guessed the father was a fisherman and wondered if he had taken the girl out to the lake on his fishing boat and drowned her there or at the bank of the water.

Sam knocked a few times on the door before it was opened by a guy who looked to be around 41 or 42 years old and had a scowl on his face. "Who are you?" He barked after he'd opened the door.

""Hi sir, we're here to solve the case of the recent drownings that have been happening at this lake," Sam started politely. "We were wondering if you had any information about any of them."

"Now why would I know anything about any of those drownings?" The man snapped with a scowl. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Sir, we found out that your daughter, Kristi, drowned here 10 years ago. We're really sorry about that," Dean said, trying his best to sound sincere. The man's face hardened when he mentioned Kristi and Dean immediately regretted saying anything.

"I thought that case was solved?" The man asked angrily. Dean could see the guilt in his eyes and wished he'd just be easy and admit he drowned his daughter.

"Well, I think the police thought it was, sir, but we think there may be a little more to it," Dean told him and the man glared at him.

"Did you and your daughter get along, sir?" Sam asked politely and gently, trying his best not to upset the grouchy man.

"Of course we did," he practically shouted back. "She was my little angel. I was devastated when she died." Dean looked right into his eyes and could tell he was lying but decided not to say anything to get him madder and make them leave.

"Did you get in a fight before she left to go out to the lake?" Taylor spoke up and the man's eyes settled on her. He didn't seem as aggressive towards Taylor, probably because she was a girl.

"How did you know that?" The man asked, sounding shocked that they knew that.

"It was in an interview after Kristi died," Taylor told him and he looked away, guiltily.

"Yeah, well we had a fight but that wouldn't have caused anything to happen to her," He told them, a little more gently, not looking at them.

"Could we ask what the fight was about, sir?" Sam asked gently and the man glared at him.

"Well, that's none of your business now is it?" The man snapped at Sam, causing him to take a small step backwards. Dean could tell he was hiding something and was dying to get him to admit it.

"Look, you two go out to the lake to search more and I'll try and get some information out of Mr. Tough guy here," Dean whispered to Sam and Taylor so the man couldn't hear. They nodded, aid goodbye to the man and walked off to the lake while Dean stayed with him.

"I don't know how Dean's going to get _anything_ out of that guy," Taylor admitted to Sam as they walked to the lake. He laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure he'll find some mind game to play on him," Sam said and Taylor laughed, agreeing.

Sam and Taylor walked out onto a wooden dock a few hundred yards from the front of the man's house. They walked out toe edge and stood there, looking around at the spacious lake.

"It's weird how a lake this peaceful and beautiful could kill so many people," Sam said, shaking his head, not believing that this lake could kill so many innocent little kids.

Taylor was about to respond when she saw something out in the center of the lake a few hundred feet out. It was someone she'd never thought she'd see again, who'd meant so much to her. Sam looked at Taylor worriedly, probably wondering why she hadn't said anything but Taylor was lost in what she was seeing.

"Oh my God," Taylor practically whispered with a huge smile. Sam looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" Sam asked her, sounding concerned. Instead of responding Taylor did something that Sam never saw coming. Sam gasped loudly and out of panic ran to the man's house, banging rudely on the door. He no longer cared for manners anymore.

The man opened the door angrily a few moments later and Sam opened the door and pushed right past him to find Dean. He ignored the man's shouts of protest and finally found Dean sitting casually on the chocolate brown couch in what Sam guessed to be the family room. Dean looked up at Sam, confused at his presence, not seeing Taylor beside him and asked with his eyes where she was. Sam wasn't thinking straight and could hardly get the painful words out.

"Taylor," Sam gasped. "She jumped into the lake. I think she saw someone."


	5. Is Taylor dead?

Dean's eyes immediately widened with panic once Sam had said those words. He couldn't believe this was happening and felt like his whole world was spiraling out of control. His first instinct was to ask if Sam was serious but why wouldn't he be? What kind of brother would lie about his girlfriend possibly drowning?

He immediately jumped up from his seat and dashed out of the man's home, not caring about anything else. He heard Sam running behind him and possibly the man he was about to interrogate about the drowning. But right now he didn't care if the man admitted to murdering his daughter or not, (which had been his top priority before). He just wanted to make sure Taylor didn't drown.

"What did she say before she jumped in?" Dean called over his shoulder to his brother, panting slightly.

"She was just smiling out to the lake and said, 'Oh my God,' and when I asked what was wrong she just dived in. I didn't wait to see what happened. I just ran to get you," Sam told him as they ran out to the wooden dock. Sam and Dean looked around the lake, panting, but didn't see Taylor anywhere. The lake looked as peaceful as it did before and Dean was furious. He turned around, saw that the man had followed them outside, walked over and grabbed the man by the collar. Not caring how rude he might look.

"Did you or did you not drown your daughter?" Dean asked through clenched teeth, inches from the man's petrified face.

"I-I," The man stammered and Dean couldn't deal with this.

"Look, my girlfriend just jumped in that lake and could be dead right now." Dean said through clenched teeth, getting madder by the second. "Now tell me if you killed Kristi!" Dean shouted right in the man's face. Sam looked like he was going to tell Dean to calm down but thought better of it.

"Okay," the man said with a sigh a few moments later with tears in his eyes. "I did drown her but only because she wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't take it anymore. I just meant to teach her a lesson by dunking her head under a few times but," the man broke down into sobs, "I must have dunked her under too many times." Relief washed over Sam and Dean but they had more important things to worry about now than solving a murder case.

"Alright, thanks for admitting that but we need you to do something for us now," Dean said calmer than before. Sam shot him a warning look but Dean ignored it since he wasn't going to make this guy go out to the lake and get drowned. But if that came to be his last option he might have to to save Taylor.

"What do you need me to do?" The man asked as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I need you to stand at the end of this dock and apologize loud enough to hear a few hundred feet. If the spirit of your daughter is doing this she should forgive you if you apologize for what you did and let Taylor go." Dean informed him, gesturing to the end of the dock a few feet away. The man looked hesitant at first but when he saw the desperateness in Dean's eyes, he nodded and walked to the end of the dock. He took a deep breath and gulped before starting. Luckily the women had left so they wouldn't hear the apology of the man who probably caused their children's deaths.

"Kristi," the man started loudly but hesitantly as if she was going to come out of the water and hurt him. "Honey, I wanted to apologize for what I did. I never meant to kill you. You just wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to teach you lesson that went too far and I'm so sorry. Just please stop hurting these kids. They have nothing to do with this." Tears spilled down the man's cheeks as he waited for something to happen. There was silence and nothing happened for at least 30 seconds.

"Is her body in this lake?" Sam asked desperately a few seconds later. The man turned to them with confusion in his eyes and Dean suddenly knew the body wasn't in this lake.

"Where did you bury her body?" Dean asked, exasperated, not believing that the man hadn't mentioned where the body was earlier.

"I, um, buried her out by the trees in our backyard." The man told them and as soon as he finished that sentence, Sam and Dean tore off to the Impala to gather what they needed to burn the bones.

Once they had what they needed the man let them into his backyard and they began digging where he said he'd buried her body. They dug as quickly as they could and luckily the body wasn't far down into the ground and they found it within minutes. They quickly threw salt on the bones and set it aflame. The body was burned within a minute.

Dean then tore out of the backyard to the lake. He ran out to end of the wooden dock and desperately looked around the lake. He felt tears sting his eyes but he knew he wouldn't let himself break down and cry. He dropped to his knees on the dock and put his head in his hands. He heard Sam running to catch up to him and heard him breathing behind him a few moments later. He placed a comforting hand on Dean's back as he sat there. He looked up at the lake.

"I can't believe this is happening," Dean said sadly, looking out at the lake angrily.

"At least we know the spirit will finally be put to rest now," Sam said, trying to be encouraging but Dean didn't even care anymore. He heard sadness and pity in his brother's voice and he hated when anyone ever felt bad for him. Dean stood up and turned around to face Sam.

"How are we going to . . ." Dean started but Sam's eyes widened and he started smacking Dean's arm as he stared in doubt out at the lake. Dean shot him a confused look but when he turned around he understood why. Taylor's head had suddenly popped up at the middle of the lake and she was gasping for air, looking around in confusion. Dean followed his instinct and immediately dove into the deep lake. He swam out to the lake as Taylor continued to gasp for air. She hadn't seen him yet but once he reached her several seconds later her eyes lit up in terror and confusion.

"Dean!" She exclaimed, still gasping for air. "Where am I?" Dean grabbed her arm underwater and started leading her back to the dock.

"I'll explain everything after you're on land," Dean told her, feeling like he was in a dream. This couldn't be happening. Taylor had jumped in and drowned. Why was she still alive? Dean shook the thoughts from his head, just glad that Taylor was alive.

A few minutes later Dean and Taylor made it to the dock and got pulled up onto land by Sam. Taylor was still gasping for air a little bit but now looked at Dean with admiration and gratefulness instead of anger and hate.

"You saved my life, Dean," Taylor reminded him with a smile a few moments later. He shrugged modestly and Sam stifled a laugh. Then Taylor did something that Dean had been waiting days for. She walked over to him and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, more thankful than ever that she was alive and they were together again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This isn't the end of the story. It'll be over soon but I'll be starting more stories based on these characters. If you liked how everything turned out, post a review. This idea actually came to me in a dream I had where I was Taylor but this story is a lot more elaborate than my dream was. Also, you'll find out why Sam is always staring at Taylor soon ; )**


	6. The End, so far

"So, you've been hiding this for 10 years?" Dean confirmed with an edge to his voice to the man sitting across from him. He sat besides Taylor, who had a towel wrapped around her shoulder the man who had almost killed her had offered her immediately after he'd seen what he'd caused. Sam sat on the other side of Taylor uncomfortably, knowing that Dean was really going to let this guy have it.

"I know it was wrong, but I never expected all of this to happen," The man told Dean honestly, with a guilty look in his eyes that were beginning to get teary again.

"Well, what do you expect us to say to all the mothers who've lost their children because of your mistake?" Dean asked angrily and Taylor put a hand on his knee, silently telling him to calm down a little. He found it weird that Taylor was calm after almost drowning thanks to the man sitting across from her. He assumed she was just a lot more forgiving than he was and knew that the man hadn't told her to jump in.

"Dean, I don't think they'd believe us if we told them what killed their kids anyway," Sam pointed out to his elder brother, looking at him. Dean looked away in thought, seeing Sam's point. After a few moments of thought he looked up at the man sitting across from him like he was looking over a pair of sunglasses.

"Look, assuming that everyone would think that we were crazy if we told them the truth, I'll let you off," Dean started, the man sighing quietly with relief but Dean stared at him, signaling he wasn't finished talking yet. "But if anything else happens, I can't make any promises." The man nodded immediately, getting the point, and Dean, Sam and Taylor stood up off of the couch in the man's family room they'd been sitting on.

"Thanks for the towel," Taylor said politely, taking the beige towel off of her shoulders and handing it over to the man who stood.

"It was the least I could do," the man replied after seeing Dean's glare.

"Well, we should go," Sam told the man, gesturing his thumb to the door. The man nodded, understanding, probably more than happy to get them out of house before they decided to hurt him for almost killing Taylor.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened and I want to say thanks for stopping my daughter's spirit from hurting anyone else," the man said honestly and Dean nodded, stopping himself from sending the man another rude comment. He grabbed Taylor's hand and followed Sam out of the room and out the door.

"Well, that was awkward," Sam said once they were around 30 feet from the house. Dean and Taylor decided not to respond as they walked in silence to the Impala in the small parking lot on the other side of Lake Redding.

As they walked, Taylor looked out at the spot in the lake where she'd thought she'd seen someone. She knew she'd been seeing things since that person was gone and was never coming back but it still felt great to see them swimming happily in the lake as if nothing had happened. She shook the thought from her head and walked with Sam and Dean to the Impala, just glad to be alive.

When they arrived at the Impala, Dean took his usual spot in the driver's seat but as Sam went to open the door for Taylor to slide in the back, Dean shot him a look and Sam slid into the back allowing Taylor to take his usual spot in the passenger seat. Sam noticed that since he'd saved Taylor around an hour or so previously he hadn't wanted to be apart from her at all; even far enough from the backseat to the front seat.

They made it back to the hotel around a half an hour later and decided they'd spend the night there and leave early the next morning to go off on a new hunt. It was already 4:30PM and they decided they'd go to the diner for an early dinner. When they came back, Sam went to his room, which left Dean and Taylor alone.

"So," Dean started, looking over at Taylor who took a seat on the couch. He sat down beside her, placing an arm on the top of the spot on the couch where she sat. "Are we good now?"

"Only if you promise me one thing," she told him, looking over at him with her gorgeous green eyes. He nodded right away so she continued with a smile. "I'm coming on the rest of your hunts with you." Dean stared at her for awhile before he sighed with a smile.

"If you can handle it," he joked and she hit his arm playfully.

"That was a one time thing," Taylor assured him with a smile and he hoped that she was right.

Later that night, Taylor came out of the bathroom in her oversized Princeton t-shirt and gray Soffe shorts. She walked into her and Sam's room and slipped into her bed while he sat there, thinking over that day's hunt.

"So, Taylor," he started and she looked over at him as she fixed the sheets on her bed, pulling them up towards her. "Who did you see in the lake today that made you jump in?" Sam knew this was a personal question and could tell by the way Taylor's eyes widened in surprise when he asked but he just had to know.

"Look Sam, I'm really tired so I'm going to go sleep now. I'll see ya tomorrow morning," she told him quickly and turned off her bedside lamp, making the room go completely black before Sam could say another word.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright so this is the end. I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Don't worry; I'll be starting new stories for these characters soon. I've thought up a few new story lines that I'll hope you enjoy : ) . Also, there are some things you're probably still confused about like why Sam is always staring at Taylor and who exactly Taylor saw in the lake but trust me, you'll find out in my next few stories. Thanks for reading & tell me how you liked this book : ) . Also, review telling me if you even want me to continue making new stories for these characters cuz I won't if no one's going to read it. **


End file.
